Destiel à gogo et Sabriel qui se tape l'incruste
by Zaza's Mind
Summary: Recueil de drabbles centrés sur le Destiel avec un tit peu de Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

\- Tu n'as pas chaud avec ton Trench Cas' ?

\- Je suis un ange Dean, je ne peux pas avoir chaud.

\- Oui, mais... Tu n'as jamais eu envie de le retirer ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais le retirer ? Je l'aime bien ! se défendit-il.

\- Donc tu es un ange qui ne peut pas avoir chaud, mais par contre, tu peux éprouver des sentiments pour un manteau que tu as volé à un humain qui n'avait rien demandé ?

Castiel rougit.

\- Si je peux ressentir quelque chose pour un manteau volé, c'est que je peux ressentir quelque chose pour toi...

Dean sourit.

Ce petit sourire qui, au fond, n'était pas grand chose, était comme le soleil aux yeux de l'ange.

\- Et puis... Il m'arrive d'avoir chaud... Lorsque tu es là...

 **Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, je carbure aux fruits et aux commentaires !**

 **Petites précisions !**

 **Le Destiel sera établi ou pas en fonction des drabbles et Cas sera parfois humain ^^**

 **Ils n'ont (normalement) pas de rapport entre eux.**

 **Il se peut fortement que d'autres personnages se tapent l'incruste (John, Bobby, Sammy, Crowley, ...)**

 **Cas' sera humain ou pas en fonction des drabbles, ce sera normalement précisé (si je n'oublie pas XD)**

 **Pour le surnom de Castiel, j'ai opté pour Cas' ou Cas, dîtes-moi si ça vous dérange !**

 **Je n'ai "que" 16 ans, lèz fôttes, sa me konèt !**

 **Je n'ai écrit que de rares drabbles Destiel, je peux ne pas bien cerner les personnages, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **Kissous partout !**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Sammy, tu n'as pas l'impression de te taper l'incruste ?

Le petit frère baissa les yeux vers son grand frère.

\- Non pourquoi ?

Dean soupira bruyamment.

\- Parce que, ça fait trois semaines que moi et Cas on ne s'est pas vus et que tu te tiens dans la même pièce que nous.

\- Et alors ? Je vous ai déjà vus vous faire des câlins et vous embrasser, non ?

\- Sam, intervint Cas' qui n'en pouvait plus également, je pense que ton frère veut te dire que si tu ne tiens pas à être choqué à vie, tu ferais mieux de partir.

\- Oui, confirma Dean, c'est qu'on a 21 nuits de folie à rattraper en une seule après-midi !

 **Et voilà... Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

Alors, petites précisions ! Dean et Sam ont eu une vie comme dans la série sauf que Jess n'est pas morte, que Sam a fini ses études et a une belle vie avec Jess qui lui a donnée deux enfants ! Malgré ça, Cas' est présent, en ange ou en humain/chasseur,comme vous voulez !

Bonne lecture !

\- Dean, tu es sûr de savoir gérer la chasse aux oeufs avec les enfants ? demanda Jessica, soucieuse pour la vie de ses enfants, Mary et Luke.

\- Mais bien sûr Jess, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai gardé Sammy pendant 18 ans ? Et il est toujours en vie ! Et puis, j'ai Cas' avec moi !

Pas plus rassurée que ça, elle laissa tout de même ses deux enfants partirent avec leur parrain et son "petit-ami non-officiel"

\- Ne t'en fais pas Jess, lui dit Sam, tout se passera bien, Dean ne fera rien de dangereux avec eux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète... Je m'inquiète plus à propos de ce que Dean et Castiel feront derrière les buissons...

XXX

\- Non mais je te jure ! murmura Dean afin que les enfants ne l'entendent pas. Jessica a-t-elle vraiment peur qu'une simple chasse aux oeufs se passe mal ? Avec moi ?! Je devrais aller lui dire que j'ai chassé pratiquement toute ma vie !

\- Dean, lui dit Cas', je ne pense pas que ce soit très judicieux...

\- Si l'on ne pouvait faire que des choses judicieuses, je ne pense qu'on serait allés très loin nous deux...

Après avoir regardé où son filleul et sa filleule se trouvaient, il osa embrasser son petit-ami.

\- Dean...

\- Allez Cas', les gosses sont loin et ne reviendront pas avant d'avoir compris qu'ils ne trouveront pas le lapin de pâques, et vu que ce sont des Winchester, on a un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne capitulent...

\- D'accord, déglutit Cas' après un tant de réflexion, mais pas longtemps alors !

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, je suis rapide pour ça...

Et voilà comment Luke et Mary Winchester furent traumatisés à vie en trouvant leur parrain nu derrière les buissons avec leur oncle Castiel nu aussi...


	4. Chapter 4

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que cet... engin ?

\- Un grille-pain mon ange.

\- Et à quoi est-ce que ça sert ?

\- A faire griller du pain, banane.

Cas' releva la tête.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas une banane.

\- Tu ne savais pas que l'on devenait ce que l'on mangeait ? dit Dean, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

\- Mais c'est faux, sinon tu te serais transformé en hot-dog et je n'aurai pas mis très longtemps à manger ta saucisse, rétorqua l'ange, on ne peut plus sérieux.

J'ai un humour de merde, je sais XD Mais qu'est-ce que vous ne avez pensé ?


	5. Chapter 5

Non pas que Sam n'était pas habitué à son frère et son air de ''j'ai-passé-la-nuit-à-baiser'', mais, ce matin, cela l'avait surpris.

\- Tu profites bien du spectacle ? lui demanda Dean qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué à quoi il ressemblait.

\- Elle s'appelait comment cette fois ?

Ce fut au tour de l'aîné de paraître surpris.

\- Qui ?

T- u sais, lui répondit nonchalamment Sam, une de ces filles que tu fais rentrer je ne sais comment et qui sortent sans que j'ai eu la chance de les rencontrer.

Dean se rembrunit.

\- Tu sais, continua le géant, si c'est par jalousie ou par honte-

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! cria presque le blond.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Cas', certainement réveillé par Dean, apparut dans la cuisine.

Et Sam remarqua qu'il avait exactement la même tête que son frère...

Alors, je ne sais pas m'expliquer... Ah siiiiiiiii !

Vous vous souvenez l'épisode 11x13 qui est sorti le jour de mon anniversaire ? Celui de Saint-Valentin qui aurait pu, selon moi, finir en Destiel ?


	6. Chapter 6

\- Castiel...

L'ancien Ange savait que lorsque son compagnon l'appelait par son prénom complet, ça ne finissait jamais très bien pour lui...

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

\- Dis-moi Castiel, de quelle couleur sont mes yeux ?

\- Rouges comme l'amouyour ?

\- Presque... soupira Dean. Et comment est ma chemise ?

\- Bien troooooooooooop pas assez serréeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pouuuuuuuur qu'on puissssssssssssse pleinemeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent apprécier ton paaaaaaaaarfait de phyyyyyyyyyysiiiiiiiiiiique !

\- Dis-moi Castiel, qu'est-ce que t'as pris ?

\- De l'amour ?

Et oui, Cas' allait recevoir une fessée...

Vous me croyez si je vous dis que mon frère de cinq ans est la cause de ce drabble ?

Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	7. Chapter 7

\- Dean, déclara l'ange, après réflexions, je pense que j'ai enfin trouvé pourquoi tu es , comme le dit si bien Bobby, une ''bête de sexe''.

\- Cas'... soupira Dean, désespéré. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait des recherches sur le pourquoi du comment j'apprécie d'avoir une relation intime avec une autre personne ?

\- Des recherches ? Non. Par contre, j'ai fouillé dans ma mémoire afin de voir si ce n'était pas à cause de ton éducation.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de mon père !

\- Non, dit-il, posément, c'est à cause de ta mère.

\- Ma... Ma mère ? s'indigna Dean. Cas', est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es en train de dire que ma mère, qui allait à la messe tous les dimanches et qui est morte alors que je n'avais que quatre ans et demi, m'a élevé pour que je devienne une ''bête de sexe'' ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens très certainement pas, mais ta mère te disait souvent qu'elle te faisais des ''bisous partout'', ce qui est, en plus d'être incroyablement pervers, physiquement impossible.

\- Mais quel est le rapport entre des bisous de la part d'une mère à son fils de quatre ans et ma vie sexuelle ?

\- Dean, dois-je te rappeler qu'il t'arrive très souvent de m'embrasser à des endroits inappropriés lorsque nous passons tout les deux d'agréables moments ?

JE NE DIRAI RIEN CAR ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE HELD AGAINST YOU !

SO ONLY SAY MY NAME, IT WILL BE HELD AGAINST YOU !

Okay...

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

 **En fait, j'ai déjà tout posté sur Wattpad, je ne fais que reposter ici, mais vu que j'en ai déjà 110 d'écrits, ça va me prendre un petit bout de temps**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mise en contexte, j'ai écrit ça le premier avril x)**

\- Castiel... gronda Dean.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas suivi tes consignes de manières correcte pour que je puisse sentir un tel ton d'exaspération dans ta voix...

\- Castiel, répéta Dean, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais t'amuser à coller des poissons en papier dans le dos des gens... Quelle partie de poissons en papier n'as-tu pas comprise ?

\- En papier je présume...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter d'être amoureux de cet imbécile ailé...Ne réponds pas Castiel !

\- D'accord Dean... Tout ce que tu voudras...

\- Oh ne me tente pas...

\- Est-ce que ce ton d'envie ressentie dans ta voix exprime un pardon envers ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Certainement pas avant que tu ne fasses pardonner de manière correcte... Dans le dos de qui as-tu coller des poissons clown ?

\- As-tu remarqué mon choix subtil des poissons à coller ? demanda Castiel, enthousiaste.

\- Réponds à la question Castiel.

\- Disons que j'ai cloné un peu plus d'une centaine de poissons clown et que Sam est une personne tellement fascinante à victimiser !

Rappelez vous que Sammy a peur des clowns XD Le drabble part de là !

C'EST LA MISHAPOCALYPSE !


	9. Chapter 9

Il fallait que l'on explique quelque chose à John.

Comment se faisait-il que son fils soit en train d'embrasser un homme ?! Un homme ! Un porteur de couilles ambulant !

\- Papa ! cria Dean. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mort plus de 10 ans que je suis devenu con ! Je t'ai vu embrasser cet homme ! hurla-t-il en désignant Cas' qui semblait totalement perdu.

\- Un homme ? se surprit ce dernier.

\- Il est vraiment con ou il se fout de ma gueule ?

Dean soupira... Ca allait vraiment être compliqué...

Castiel sembla comprendre sa détresse et tenta -tenta- de sauver la situation.

\- Monsieur Winchester, commença-t-il, votre fils n'a pas embrassé d'homme...

\- Ah oui ? ragea John. Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas un homme ?!

\- Cas'... soupira Dean, désespéré.

\- Non Monsieur, je suis un Ange du Seigneur.

John fut pris d'un énorme fou rire, ce qui surprit son fils...

\- Papa ?

-Mon fils qui embrasse un Ange ! On aura tout vu ! Il ne manque plus que Sam qui couche avec un Démon !

\- Et bien justement...

Donc oui, John is back XD

Autant, je comprends en partie pourquoi il a fait tout ce qu'il a fait dans sa vie de chasseur, mais je trouve que c'est quand-même un connard d'avoir élever Dean et Sam de cette manière, d'avoir rejeté Sam lorsqu'il est parti et d'avoir demandé à Dean de tuer Sam si ça tournait mal !

Et vous ? Donnez moi votre avis sur John et sur le drabble !

Ah oui ! Vous l'avez très certainement remarqué, mais Castiel peut potentiellement être très OOC sur les bords XD


	10. Chapter 10

Comment garder sa maison en ''vie''avec un ange et un chasseur en amour par Robert « Bobby » Stephen Singer.

1) Ne jamais -jamais- les laisser seuls dans la maison, sous peine de la retrouver couverte d'une substance blanche qui n'est pas de la farine mélangée avec de l'eau... '

2) En parlant de farine, ne jamais les laisser seuls dans la cuisine sous peine de perdre mystérieusement quelques petites cuillères, de retrouver de la farine mélangée à de l'eau partout, sans oublier que si on les laissait cuisiner, ils ne mangeraient que des hamburgers et de la tarte...

3) Prévoir une chambre avec un lit pour deux personnes qui est relativement éloignée de celles des autres résidents et plutôt bien isolée sur le plan phonétique... La chaleur, quant à elle, ne sera plus un souci une fois qu'ils seront dans le lit à deux...

4) Ne pas sous-estimer l'importance de la taille de la douche afin de permettre aux deux tourtereaux de passer tout leur temps ensemble...

5) Aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, mieux vaut les laisser seuls de temps en temps afin de pouvoir manger sans pouvoir palper l'excitation sexuelle entre ces deux idjits de mes deux...

6) Dernier point, mais non des moindres, mieux vaut ne pas être facilement attendri par la mignonnerie avec ces deux-là...

C'est un peu spécial par rapport à tout ceux que j'ai déjà fait, non ? Mais qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère quand-même que vous avez aimé !


	11. Chapter 11

Dean, déclara Cas', je veux un chien.

\- Nope, et rien ne me fera adopter un chien ! Sammy m'a déjà fait sa petite crise et j'en suis venu à bout, et tu connais les yeux de chien battu de Sammy !

\- Mais je ne suis Sammy et je sais me montrer très... persuasif lorsque je le désire .

\- Et, commença Dean sur un ton rauque, est-ce que tu sais ce que, moi, je désire ? Je désire passer une formidable nuit avec toi, juste avec toi, dans une église où tu pourras crier des jurons de plaisirs en énochien qui n'ont jamais été prononcés dans une église..

\- Comme tu le voudras... Lorsqu'on aura adopter un chien...

Et voilà comment Dean Winchester alla rechercher ce maudit Colonel chez les végétaliens...

JE PEUX TOUT EXPLIQUER !

1) Ma chienne est couchée avec moi sur mon lit et donc je pensais aux chiens...

2) Cela m'a donc rappelé Crowley dans la saison 11 avec "Cas" XD

3) Vous vous souvenez de ce magnifique épisode 9x5 (Dog Dean Afternoon) ? Avec The Colonel ? Et Dean qui a des attitudes de chien ? Et le couple vegan de la S.N.A.R.T. ? (Snart comme dans The Flash oui XD)

4) Puis j'ai eu la même conversation, mais avec mes parents lorsque je voulais adopter un petit croisé berger australien-épagneul breton trop mignon (nommée Impala Harvelle Snowinchester, bien évidement!) et en plus, je suis vegan x)

Et bien voilà, c'est amplement suffisant non ?

Il me reste peut-être la partie de l'église à vous expliquer... Mais ça, je n'en sais rien XD


	12. Chapter 12

\- Attends ! cria Dean. Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais regardé Le Roi Lion ?

\- Je crois bien, lui répondit Cas'.

\- Mais comment as-tu fait pour survivre jusque maintenant ?

\- Et bien, lorsque je ne me battais pas pour ma vie, tu te battais pour la mienne.

Dean marqua un temps de pause, réfléchissant aux paroles de son petit-ami.

\- Je suis partagé entre l'idée de rire ou de fondre, mais vu que je suis un _bad boy_ , je ferai mieux de rire.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ris pas ? Ton rire est l'un des sons les plus beaux que j'ai jamais entendu, avec celui des battements de ton coeur lorsque tu vois une tarte...

\- Et... Qu'en est-il du bruit des battements de mon coeur lorsque je te vois ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Chaque fois que je te vois, je me perds dans tes yeux et plus rien ne compte...

C'est bien trop OOCisé pour que cette cutance puisse devenir canon...

En gros, je suis nulle et ne respecte pas les caractères XD


	13. Chapter 13

\- Castiel ? Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Dean, tu viens déjà de m'en poser deux.

\- Tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec moi... soupira Dean.

\- En toi, tu veux dire.

Un Ange passa. Littéralement.

\- Bref, dit le chasseur, est-ce que je peux te poser des questions ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

\- En fait, c'est plus une demande qu'une question.

\- Et moi, ce que je veux, c'est une réponse.

\- Mmm, dit l'Ange. Je vois. Je suppose que tu attends que la réponse soit oui ?

\- Tu supposes bien. Alors ?

\- Est-ce que si je réponds oui, tu souriras ?

\- Bien sûr... Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux...

\- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne répondrai pas oui...


	14. Chapter 14

\- Castiel, il est hors de question que je lise la Bible ! Déjà que lire est ennuyant lorsque ça ne parle pas de voitures ou de... de... de choses que je regardais lorsque je n'étais pas un couple, mais alors la Bible !

\- Mais Dean ! s'exclama Cas'. J'ai lu les livres de Supernatural pour toi !

\- Tu- tu- tu les as lu ? demanda Dean, las.

\- Oui... Je voulais mieux comprendre tes sentiments sur ce qui s'était passé avant qu'on ne se rencontre... Et si tu prenais le temps de les lire, tu verrais que c'est plutôt plaisant à lire...

\- Tu parles des scènes où je me déshabille ? Si tu les as lu pour ça, va lire Fifty Shades of Grey !

Je compare SPN à Fifty Shades of Grey, et où est le problème ?


	15. Chapter 15

Hey ! Je ne sais pas si Cas' est humain ou pas dans ce drabble, c'est comme vous voulez, mais vu qu'il y dort et qu'il en a besoin, je pencherai plus pour un petit human!Cas mais voilà XD

\- Dean, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que Castiel fait sur mon canapé ? demanda Charlie, visiblement énervée.

\- Euh... Il dort ?

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort sur mon canapé et pas dans le lit de ma chambre d'amis que je vous ai gentiment prêtée alors que vous passez à l'improviste ?

\- Parce qu'il a décidé de m'abandonner au plein milieu de la nuit pour pouvoir dormir je suppose...

\- Dean, lui dit-elle, ça ne fait que six mois que vous êtes en couple ! Ne me dis pas que vous avez déjà des soucis au lit !

\- Des soucis au lit, non, de ce côté là, tout va bien, c'est plus des problèmes de lit que nous avons...

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Et bien, depuis que Cas' a découvert le plaisir de l'art de dormir, il est devenu accro à avoir de longues nuits de sommeil... Enfin... Elles sont longues lorsque qu'elles ne sont pas courtes pour nous...

\- Dean Winchester, dans cet appartement, tu peux me parler de sexe autant que tu veux, tant que c'est avec une personne qui pourrait m'intéresser, mais si c'est un homme...

\- Charlie...soupira-t-il. Je ne te parle pas de sexe, mais plutôt de Cas' qui en a marre de mes ronflements de mammouth.

Un petit hommage à mon petit frère qui fait autant de bruit qu'un tracteur lorsqu'il dort XD


	16. Chapter 16

\- Dean, dit gravement Cas', je ne comprends pas l'interêt de marcher alors jusqu'au magasin pour t'acheter de la tarte alors qu'on pourrait y aller en voiture.

\- Cas', lui dit Dean en souriant, tu es un putain d'Ange du Seigneur, ne me dis pas qu'une petite promenade va te tuer ! Et puis, même si elle te tue, tu es un Winchester désormais, il nous faudra plus qu'une simple petite mort pour nous séparer !

\- Mais pourquoi désires-tu marcher au lieu d'utiliser ta voiture à laquelle tu voues un culte ?

\- De un, cette voiture mérite qu'on lui voue un culte, et de deux, en voiture, je ne peux pas te faire des choses auxquelles je voue un culte aussi...

Parce qu'il paraît que faire des choses pas très religieuses dans une voiture n'est pas très pratique. Mais je n'en sais rien. Est-ce qu'un professionnel pourrait confirmer s'il-vous-plaît ?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Perso, je ne l'aime pas trop...


	17. Chapter 17

\- Dean, quelle est l'utilité d'un aspirateur alors que les balais sont bien mieux ?

\- J'imagine que tu dis ça parce que tu es Team Balais étant donné que tu en as un coincé dans le cul...

\- Tu penses que je pourrais avoir un aspirateur coincé dans mon cul ?

\- Non... Il n'y a qu'un seul tuyau qui peut rentrer dans ton cul, et ce ne sera pas celui de l'aspirateur...

\- Mmm. Mais, l'aspirateur est fait pour nettoyer alors que toi, d'après toi, tu ne fais que me salir... Alors, quelle est ton utilité ?

\- Je suppose que je suis là pour te retirer ce balai de ton cul.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Dean, peux-tu me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne remplie pas nos étagères de photos de nous ? demanda Castiel.

\- Parce qu'elles sont déjà remplies de mes plus beaux fusils et que nous ne sommes pas un de ces couples qui s'affichent en public...

\- Mais pourtant, lorsque tu décides de "te faire plaisir", tu n'hésites pas à le faire en public, comme lorsqu'on était dans ce parc l'autre jour, devant des dizaines d'enfants qui ont laissé tomber leur glace sous les regards effrayés de leurs mères, qui semblaient néanmoins profiter de la vue.

Funfact, j'ai écrit ce drabble dans la cours de récréation de mon école. Là ou plus de 2 000 personnes auraient pu lire ce drabble.

Heureusement que je l'ai écrit en enochian ? N'est-ce pas ?

Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^


	19. Chapter 19

\- Castiel, pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ce trench-coat sans arrêt ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à Dean en penchant la tête car il savait que nul ne pouvait y résister. Je l'aime bien ce trench-coat...

\- Oui... Mais... C'est ce que les pervers portent pour cacher leur réserve de préservatifs et de lubrifiant...

\- Mais Dean, dit-il, moi, je n'y cache uniquement que mes armes... Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à cacher ses armes sous son manteau, tu le caches bien entre ton cul et ton pantalon.

\- Oui, mais... C'est différent... Ton trench-coat n'est jamais sale, toujours neuf, on a l'impression que tu tiens plus à cette veste qu'à gagner la guerre !

\- Et si j'ai envie d'être le premier Ange fashionista ?

OOC, quand tu me guettes... Alors, que pensez-vous d'un Cas' fashionista ?


	20. Chapter 20

\- Cas', peux-tu me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis partout comme un petit toutou ? demanda Dean, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Castiel, quant à lui, semblait plutôt être en pleine réflexion suite à la question de son petit-ami.

\- Et, continua-t-il, ne me dis pas que tu souhaites être mon Frank Farmer !

\- Qui ?

\- Personne mon ange... Alors ?

\- Je suppose que si j'étais un parfait petit-ami, je te répondrai que c'est parce que chaque millième de seconde passé loin de toi est un millième de seconde vide de sens.

\- Et si tu répondais honnêtement ?

\- Alors je te dirai que c'est parce que je souhaite être ton garde du corps, puisque je connais ton corps mieux que personne.

Alors ?

Frank Farmer est le garde du corps de la star Rachel Marron dans le film Bodyguard qui est un film d'amour bien pas comme ces deux-là XD


	21. Chapter 21

ean et Cas' se trouvaient, pour une fois, dans une boîte de nuit spécialisée pour les couples comme le leur...

\- Dean, pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici ?

\- D'après Charlie, c'est un rite d'initiation pour accomplir pleinement notre renaissance "gayisée", et vu qu'elle s'y connaît bien mieux que nous, nous nous sommes laissés embarquer comme de vulgaires moutons...

\- J'imagine qu'on aurait du se renseigner avant afin de savoir ce qu'était vraiment le "Babylon"...

\- Je pense aussi, soupira Dean. Mais, puisqu'on est là, je te propose d'aller se bourrer la gueule avec du whisky pour pouvoir ensuite aller se déchaîner sur la piste comme des gays normaux avant de faire l'amour dans les toilettes.

\- Mais Dean, je ne bois pas, je ne danse pas et je ne pense pas que faire l'amour dans des toilettes soit très hygiénique...

\- Mais ça, c'était avant de sortir avec moi ! cria le chasseur, ce qui eu le don d'attirer l'attention des personnes autour d'eux.

Enfin, ça attira l'attention des personnes autour d'eux pour autre chose que leurs culs.

\- Les gars, dit un homme habillé d'une salopette en cuir qui avait l'air dangereusement bourré, ici, personne n'est en couple, mais si vous souhaitez faire un coup à trois, je suis là !

\- Merci, mais non merci ! lui répondit Dean. Tu n'es pas vraiment mon style.

\- T'es sûr ? Je peux toujours me teindre les cheveux, mettre des lentilles et porter un manteau de pervers si tu veux... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon ange ?

\- Dean n'est pas un ange, intervint Cas', visiblement énervé, mais s'il en était un, il serait mon Ange, est celui de personne d'autre ! Alors tu bouges ton petit cul à l'air libre d'ici avant que je ne te tue.

\- Il est pas sérieux ? demanda Monsieur-En-Salopette-En-Cuir-Dénudé.

\- Si, lui dit Dean, il a tué pour moins que ça, tu ferais mieux de dégager.

Alors ? Un Cas' qui prend la défense de Dean dans un bar gay à cause d'un monsieur en salopette en cuir qui ne couvre pas les fesses.

 **Le Babylon est le bar de Queer as folk et de la fiction Destiel "Queer as a Winchester " de stonewhiteclown que je recommande beaucoup!**


	22. Chapter 22

\- Deano, dit Gabriel, visiblement heureux, tu n'es pas sans savoir que ma boîte de porno est plutôt connue, mais il me manque un petit quelque chose pour être la meilleure... Est-ce que tu pourrais aider ton beau-frère préféré à améliorer ton commerce ?

\- Tu n'es pas mon beau-frère préféré...

\- S'il-te-plaît ! Tu ne peux rien refuser au frère de ton mari qui est également le mari de ton frère ! Et puis, tu ne devras faire qu'une simple petite chose que tu adores faire !

Dean sembla considérer l'offre de son beau-frère, sachant qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant qu'il ne dise oui.

\- Je t'écoute... dit-il, sceptique.

\- Et bien, j'aimerais bien faire du porno gay, mais je n'ai trouvé personne pour le faire, alors...

\- Quoi ? s'écria le chasseur. Mais tu as Sam pour faire ça !

\- Oui, mais il a dit non...

\- Moi aussi ! C'est un non catégorique, va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Jamais ! Sam, lui, peut très bien faire une grève de sexe, alors que, toi, je ne compte pas te baiser à moins de vouloir avoir nos frères sur le dos ! Et puis, Cas' a déjà dit oui et m'a dit de te dire qu'il ferait une grève de sexe aussi si tu ne disais pas lui ! Je pense qu'on a épousé les pires.

C'est ainsi que Cas' et Dean se retrouvèrent aux studios de Casa Erotica.

GABRIEL POWER ! PORNO POWER ! SABRIEL POWER !

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Le Sabriel sera de plus en plus présent, mais le recueil sera toujours centré sur le Destiel! Au départ, cela s'appelait Destiel à gogo tout simplement mais au fil des mois, j'ai été obligée à ajouter "et Sabriel qui se tape l'incruste" x)


	23. Chapter 23

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vous avez deux drabbles pour le prix d'un x)**

 **Qui aurait pu croire qu'un Ange, deux humains et un démon auraient pu s'ennuyer alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans une seule pièce.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier, déclara Dean alors qu'il nettoyait son Beretta pour la onzième fois.

\- Pour une fois, lui dit Crowley, je dois admettre que le Squirrel a raison.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je ne-

\- Oh que si, Squirrel. La manière dont tu fais battre tes bras lorsque tu essaies de vaincre une de ces choses que toi et Moose aimez chasser et la façon dont tu manges nous l'indiquent on ne peut plus clairement.

\- Crowley, lui dit Sam, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à m'appeler comme ça...

\- L'élan est le plus grand des cervidés, il est normal que je t'appelle de cette manière.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles Giraffe alors ? demanda Castiel.

\- Tu y ressembles lorsque tu tends le cou afin de savoir où se trouve ton Squirrel parmi les arbres.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer comment font un écureuil et une girafe pour coucher ensemble ? demanda l'Ange.

* * *

\- Cas', peux-tu dire à mon frère d'arrêter de vouloir me forcer à nous faire faire un test de dépistage ?

\- C'est ton frère, pas le mien ! Et j'en ai bien trop pour m'occuper d'un autre ! Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que faire ce test te dérange.

\- Il n'y a pas plus gay que d'aller faire un test de dépistage entre hommes ! Autant se trimbaler en débardeur et short multi-couleurs, bijoux et compagnie, sandales et chaussettes hautes !

\- A moins d'aller faire un test de dépistage en débardeur et short multi-couleurs, bijoux et compagnie, sandales et chaussettes hautes.

\- Je ne compte pas aller faire ce test, encore moins habillé comme ça !

\- Très bien. J'imagine que l'idée de ne plus avoir de relations sexuelles afin de ne pas aller faire ce test habillé de la sorte te semble donc intéressante ?


End file.
